ThymUS is a research conference dominantly focused on the function of the thymus, held every fourth year. The key goal of the conference is to exchange cutting-edge new research information related to the role of the thymus in health and disease in the manner accessible to trainees and to maximize interactions of trainees with senior investigators in the discipline. Records of the conference are exceptionally strong in recruiting top senior and most promising junior scientists in training. The third rendition of the conference is slated for November 2008. The distinguishing features of this conference are as follows: (i) ThymUS is the only North American meeting dominantly focused on the role of thymus in immunity, homeostasis and immune reconstitution;(ii) the conference does not compensate nor reimburse speakers for any expenses, therefore all participants pay their own expenses;(iii) instead, the majority of the funds raised are used to subsidize costs for trainees (students and postdoctorals) and thus make the conference affordable and attractive for these attendees;(iv) up until now, we were able to provide all conferees with speaking opportunities, meaning that trainees and junior scientists were able to showcase their research in front of the most established figures in the field. Overall, the above organization minimizes the propensity of invited speakers to attend only long enough to give their talks, minimizes costs to the other attendees (particularly trainees) and maximizes the opportunities for oral presentation for trainees. While the precise program of the meeting is only determined upon receipt of all abstracts and will depend upon their make-up, the two keynote lectures that will dominantly flavor this year's conference will cover transcriptional regulation of thymic T-cell tolerance (B. Kyewski) and regulatory role of thymus and its products in immunity and autoimmunity (H. von Boehmer). Support from sources used in prior years (Industry) has been very difficult to obtain so far. Therefore, in light of the strong educational component and the benefits to trainees, support is sought from the NIH in the amount of $15,300, with 83% of that going to subsidize registration for trainees, and the rest divided among audiovisual support and publication costs. This conference will foster interactions among trainees and established investigators and will enable unique dissemination of new knowledge to trainees. Specifically, that knowledge will be critical to basic understanding and eventual treatment of diseases that involve thymus, including, but not limited to, immunodeficiencies and infectious, autoimmune and neoplastic diseases.